


Project E

by lilsnowbat



Category: ITZY (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Marvel Universe, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsnowbat/pseuds/lilsnowbat
Summary: A young cyborg teenager, Ella Stark was created in the aftermath of an explosion that took out her leg by none other than Tony Stark. She has to be kept a secret for her and the public's safety. But she decides to discover herself by entering the real world for the first time. Will she prove Mr. Stark wrong about the world or end up hating it?
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin, Peter Parker & Tony Stark





	1. Prologue

In the brand new Avenger facility which is now located in Upstate New York, the known man in the suit Tony Stark was up around midnight. He was working on a secret project that he dug himself into after his trip to South Korea to give a motivation at a seminar for upcoming high school students.

After his seminar, he ran into a student named Park Jiwon, one of the many gifted students in her school. She had pigtails and a pair of rounded glasses, wearing a yellow school uniform.

As they bumped into each other, Jiwon's prescription glasses fell off in the middle of the sidewalk. She gasped lightly as she tilted her head down to look for the missing glasses. Mr. Stark paid no attention to the young girl and started to sign some autographs.

Meanwhile, a couple of the popular girls were teasing Jiwon with her own glasses she found. They were holding the spectacles up so she couldn't reach them while laughing at her. "Looks like our ugly duckling wants her precious glasses back."

"Give them back! Ugh." Jiwon pleaded in an anxious, nasal tone. "Please I can't see."

They just started to giggle at the helpless girl which gained the attention of Tony Stark. He scoffed, rolling his eyes before turning his head to the group of bullies surrounding Jiwon. "Hey, you do know that she can sue you for harassment? It's a real thing, look it up. Just give her glasses back. No harm done."

"Oh, of course, Mr. Stark sir. My humble apologies. We are just playing." One of the girls handed over her now broken glasses. "Just ignore them. We smart guys always get the shortest end of the stick. You'll be okay." Tony slightly winks at the young girl with the glasses before leaving out his limo. Jiwon left the seminar with a radiant smile.

Jiwon was one of Tony's superfans ever since she was little. Late nights she would watch interviews of him and collect Iron Man merchandise like plushies. She has several posters of him (including the rest of the Avengers) hung up on his wall and figurines. Unfortunately, since this field trip needed her grandma's permission, she wouldn't let her attend the seminar. She wasn't a massive fan of Tony Stark as a role model and wanted Jiwon to focus on her future career. But it didn't stop Jiwon from going. She faked her own grandma's signature and lied about going to the library to taking in studies so she could see her role model

On her way back home on the local bus, she puts in earphones to listen to TWICE, one of her ults at the time. As she jams out to Knock Knock, many passengers got out of their seats to watch Stark's limousine drive away. Stark was popular in Korea for his bravery, his inventions, and obviously for Iron Man. People took pictures and videos.

Meanwhile, a mysterious person wearing a fedora hat and oversized coat sat in the front door with a medium-sized suitcase, observing Jiwon and her music. He smirks softly and looks away before she could notice. When Jiwon got off, she continued to listen to Twice on her way home.

But... BOOM! A bomb sets off inside the bus, leaving several people dead and their bloody intensities scattering in pieces across the street. Luckily for Jiwon, she was half a block away from the bomb but her left leg was completely blown off. Up the point, you could see the sliced bone of her leg, with a pond of her blood. Her glasses were completely flown off and her vision was blurred. All she could hear was a ringing, pitchy sound from the bomb. Her face was covered with flakes of ashes as she took short breaths. A shadow of a person in a red-yellow suit appeared and picked up her body. That person was none other than Tony Stark.

And that's how Tony got into this situation. He saw Jiwon's limb body and just took her. It may seem insane to do but what else could he do? The hospital would just fail and let her die. And he certainly couldn't leave her there to suffer a painful death, choking on her own blood. There were many reasons for what he did but that would be spoiling things.

\---

Many months later, Tony stuck himself in the lab, finding a way to bring the unconscious girl back alive with her leg. He managed to recreate her now fully mechanical body, placed a microchip and her new super abilities she wished she could've done before. But the only problem was actually making her alive back. Turns out that bringing people back alive isn't like how it worked for Frankenstein. But he wasn't planning on giving up.

This was his third try of the night and he was already getting fed up. "Okay, the third time must be a charm. This would go so easy if Thor was here. Please work." He went for the Frankenstein method of using electricity to shock her alive.

He created a whole machine and hooked it up to both sides of her head before starting. Her brain reactivity was recorded by a monitor. An enormous shock sends off to the girl's mind, causing her new body to jolt. But no reaction to the brain.

"Godda- Look, I know you can't hear me and understand me, but for the love of God wake up!" Tony finally snapped, ready to rip his hair out. No response, no movement.

He sighed out of frustration and dropped his hands. "Maybe next time?" Tony mumbled to himself. He got himself to plug the plug. Then nowhere her eyes started to twitch which caught Stark's eye. His heart dropped. "Oh shit." Her head started to move and opened her eyes wider. She lifts herself up, rubbing her head as if a basketball hit her. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Oh... you're awake. Well, I'm Tony Stark. You can call me Mr. Stark." He introduced himself, holding out his hand for her to shake. She just stares at the hand. "Okay, that's cool."

"Why am I here?"

"It's a bit... complicated. Actually, not really where you think about it. I created you. Not the way you're thinking, I mean I actually built you."

She grinned from ear to ear. "Really? You did that? Why?"

"I need some more heroes. I'm kinda understaffed here as of now." Tony explained. "I took some time to create you and your abilities."

"What abilities?!" She exclaimed.

Tony chuckled at her excited energy. "I'll tell you later but it's getting late so I'll show you your new room."

"Wait! My name? Do I have a name?" The reborn girl asked Tony.

He stopped himself from walking to the door and reflected on the question. "Your name? All this time I named you "PROJECT E" so I never thought of an actual name... um... Ella. Your name's Ella. Ella Stark."

Then Ella Stark was born. Now the real story begins.


	2. One

Almost one year later, the cyborg, Ella, was now a part of a training program created by Stark Industries, mainly focusing on how she could activate her abilities. Stark promised that if she figures out her powers when she matures into a responsible adult, she’ll be able to go on missions with Peter, her best friend.

In her downtime, she spent her time either watching 2000’s teen movies or she would talk to Peter Parker about life outside the facility. He talked to her about how it was like to live in Queens, New York. The food he had every morning at the deli, his aunt May, and school. “What’s it like out there?”

“El, this is the 50th time you ask me that today. What’s your deal?” Peter chuckles while getting off the couch to go into the kitchen for a glass soda.

Ella places her hands on his and holds them close to her, beaming. “I think I’m finally ready. Ready to go on missions. I mean, I have learned almost all of my abilities. Mr. Stark said so himself.”

“Missions? That… That fast? I thought it would take you a couple of years… Like when I get to college or…” He finally noticed the glancing expression on her face before continuing. “But obviously it didn’t because… you’re awesome. Of course.”

“Thanks, big brother. But what do you mean it’d take me a couple years…” Before Ella finishes her sentence, Stark enters the living room with his pair of glasses and pen behind his ear.

“Okay, break time’s over. Time to get back there, kid.” She sprints out of the couch into the training arena before he could speak another sentence.

Tony follows in her footsteps but Peter stopped him in his tracks to get his attention. “Um, Mr. Stark? May I have a word with you if you don’t mind?”

“What did you do this time and how much will it cost me?” Stark slightly rolls his eyes, taking off his glasses to look at the concerned boy.

“No. No, it’s not about that. It’s Ellie. She told me that she almost has all of her abilities and if she learns them all... that’ll mean she’ll go on missions with me. I don’t really want a partner right now. Not after… yeah.” Parker bites his tongue without discussing the ‘unmentionable.’

Stark places his hand on Parker’s hand and sighs remorsefully. “I know. I also know that Ella isn’t ready yet. So here’s what we’re gonna do…”

\---

Meanwhile, Ella was on the ground stretching out for her next obstacle arena and sharpening her electric sword created by Tony. After minutes of warming her up for attack, Stark was nowhere to be found. She started to be annoyed with the time she wasted. But in the end, El knew it would be worth it.

I wonder what’s taking him so long.

Maybe some last changes to make this more challenging?

Suddenly, Stark bursts into the training arena with Parker on his corner. “Sorry for the delay, kid. Are you ready for today?” Ella began to smile radiantly, looking up at him. “What do you have for me this time?”

“A surprise. Wait a second.” Stark responded, throwing her a pair of VR glasses to create an obstacle. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

Once the VR starts, it takes place in the middle of a rainforest with fire surrounding her. The forest was extremely muddy in the cold, stuffy weather. In these scenarios, she would have to fight these bot puppets disguised as a certain animal or superhuman. Each one had a different purpose to bring out her new abilities. Once, it was a werewolf, and next, a bulky, full-on steroids man ready to snap Ella in half. This time there wasn’t a person nor an animal, it was purely a military tank about to shoot her.

“That’s it? A tank?” She questions before charging at the tank. But suddenly her hand was empty and her other abilities switched off.

Tony’s voice echoes throughout her consciousness. “Not this time. You won’t have any help with your abilities or weapon. Your next ability has to do with your mind skills.”

Ella kept dodging bullets until she found a hiding spot. With each bullet, the cyborg tries to analyze the state and system of the machine, getting any info to stop it. It was a K-42, designed by Stark (of course) that could only shut down by taking out the wiring.

Peter and Tony watch her while biting their tongue. “Are you sure this is a good idea, Mr. Stark? What if she gets hurt?”

“If I thought she would get hurt, I would never have done this training. She will be fine.” Tony reassures Peter.

Meanwhile, in virtual reality, Ella decides to run for it towards the slimy, dark-green tank named K-42 to rip out the main power core. Avoiding each shot at her, she leaps on the top on the machine and punches through it. The smell of her blood mixed with metal and the dirt overflow her thought process as her fingers carefully try not to get electrocuted. A long slippery, black wire pops out before the tank shuts down for a quick second.

A minute of awkward silence passed. Suddenly the tank jolts back on and could’ve ripped Ella off if she didn’t hold on as if her life depended on it. Her eyes squinted while the rain poured into her eye sockets, electrocuting her a little bit, and groaned. For a second, her heart races more times than the tank was attacking her.

“It should be dead, right? Unless…” An idea pops in her head before digging her fingernails into the machine, absorbing its energy. By doing this, her jaw clenched and she gritted her teeth as if someone stabbed her in the brain as it rots with sudden images.

Images of ashes crashing down her cheeks, smoke fogging her glasses, and choking her lungs. She furrowed her brows with still a grit of her teeth, watching it replay in her mind. These sudden hidden memories flashed her eyes before the machine finally shut down for good. “Did I do it?” Ella questions, taking off her VR goggles to stare up at Tony and Parker.

“Yeah, kid. You passed.” Tony grinned down at her. "I'm proud of you, Ellie."

Her eyes light up with excitement and smiles graciously. Before he could even dismiss her, she sprints out of the training room.  
\---

Sitting in the dining room, Ella rewards herself with charcoal color pancakes to celebrate. Since she couldn’t digest those burned up pancakes, they were given to Stark and Parker while she feasts on pellets which is all she could put in her system. As their plates place in front of them, Stark immediately passes it all over Peter for him to finish. “Hey Mr. Stark, this isn’t mine.”

“I’m not eating it. But you have fun.” Tony coughs before Ella walks over with her cereal of pellets. “Wow, that was delicious. Right, Peter?”

Tony pats Parker’s back while food has yet to be swallowed, causing him to immediately gag and cough before he gobbles it down. Tasting the sweet charred, blackened breakfast mixed with maple syrup overflowed his taste buds as he fought the ability to puke it back up. “Yeah, really good El. Good job.”

“Thank you, big brother. I still can’t believe the day is finally here. The day I can be a hero. An Avenger like you guys.” Ella lectured, giving off a warm smile with dimples and all.

“Technically, I said you would work with Peter until I decide you could be an official Avenger.” Tony corrected her as he cleared his throat.

“Yeah, but it’s a HUGE deal for me. I mean, I can finally go to the outside world and see what the big fuss is about. See the people, the fashion, the food. Instead of eating these gross pellets all the time and sitting in my room.”

Peter whispers in Stark’s ear while Ella continues to lecture to both of them. “Um, Mr. Stark I think we should tell her. I’m starting to feel bad and I thought the pancakes were terrible.”

“Just let me handle it, Peter.”

“Handle what?” Ella tilts her head with a raised brow, chuckling. The pained, awkward expressions painted all over their faces worried her. Her smile began to fade. “What’s going on?”

“El… you see…”

As Tony tries to end his sentence, Peter’s mission alert goes off in his phone. He stood up grabbing his bag with his suit in it. “Well, if you look at that… seems like that I have to go.”

“Which means I’m coming with you.” Ella giggles, trying to catch up with Peter in the elevator. “Yes! My first mission.”

Peter frowns, seeing how excited Ella was to get outside. “I’m sorry, Ellie.” He uttered out before immediately closing the door and exiting the building.

“What’s up with him? I’m going too. I swear humans are the weirdest species of all time.” Ella rolls her eyes with a smile, walking up the elevator to push the down button. But mysteriously, the button had yet to light up for her each time she pushed it. “Is this broken or something?”

“Ella.”

“Why wouldn’t it work? Mr. Stark, why isn’t it working?!”

“Ella!”

“It has to work! It has to. I have to get out. STARK!” She screams out to get the world to hear and banged her fists against the elevator door. Tears protruding from her eye sockets, short circuiting her cyborg body. “I’m not going, am I?”

“El, you need to realize that the outside world isn’t as perfect you think it is.”

Ella turns to him, tears staining her cheeks with a runny nose. “It didn’t matter if it was perfect or not. I just wanted to see it for the first time. Maybe not this time.” She stormed past him to her room and slammed it behind him.

“Ella.”

\---

As Ella’s room get destroyed; by throwing New York snow globes with the text, “THE BIG APPLE”, comics, pages from her diary that she kept hidden for a while, the headless bodies of action figures of the Avengers, and many items more; she cried out in agony as she deals with the fact she couldn’t go on missions. Knowing her only dream was crushed in pieces in front of her, she copes with violence and destruction hoping that it was all a cheap, disgusting nightmare that she couldn’t wake herself up from.

The flashbacks started spilling over again, causing a panic. More snapshots of blood choking her taste buds and the lovely sound of people in terror. All she visualizes is a girl with a blurry face missing a leg, wondering who she was and why she was deep in her memory card.

After everything in her room was demolished completely, all that was left was a broken mirror staring down at Ella. Each crack distorts her face the more she walks up the wooden pink desk drawer with shards of glass. She continued to sit there and bawl her eyes out.

Soon the tears began to soften and her vision became less blurry. Ella continues to sniffle, rubbing her neck to calm herself down. Until she could feel a small micro object around the left side of her neck. She studied the texture of the tiny item surrounding her squishy skin to detect where it exactly was.

In the mid-lit room with a window of sunshine was full of silence, except the sounds of Ella’s prolonged breaths. She swallowed her tongue as she stared at one of the big shards of glass once connected to the mirror.

I can’t. Mr. Stark must’ve had a logical reason why we can’t go. Maybe we aren’t ready. But he DID promise us. And it’s not like we’re running away. We’re just going to help Parker and we’ll go back home. That’s it. What could happen, right?

“Yeah. You’re right. Right.” Ella whispers to herself before grabbing the piece of glass and placing it directly on her neck. She took a deep breath before slicing a hole to take the microchip that was implanted inside her. She hissed as she digs to find it before Stark could stop her.

Eventually, it pops out and falls on the off-white carpet. It was covered with blue blood and saliva as it bleeps a red light and goes off as an alarm. She gasped lightly before sealing off her wounds to stop the bleeding and avoid any tracks. Then she glares down at the chip before she breaks it by stomping on it. Suddenly someone knocks on the door.

“Hey, kid. Have time to talk? Like a daughter/father talk? That’s weird. Anyways, I’m sorry. For not telling you the truth. You just seemed excited and I’ve never seen that from you. It would’ve made me look like a jerk. Which it did anyways. There’s so much about the world you just don’t know yet. You’re only a year old. That’s an infant in human years. Out there isn’t like rainbows or puppies. People get hurt, really hurt. And I’d be damned if I let it happen to you. So I’m sorry. But I can make it up with movie night. It’s one of your favorites. Mean Girls…”

But no response. Tony raised a brow. “Hey, giving me silent treatment is childish and I really want to watch this with you unironically. So… say something… Ella?”

Once Stark opened the door, the window was blown open as the room was completely a mess. His eyes widened as his hair flowed against the wind. His tin-canned heart stops operating from his body as all air has left from his body.

“Shit.”


End file.
